Halloween X-Over
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: It's the night of Halloween, a night where all the freaks come out. A night where all the monsters have fun, and a night where you'd find a creepy mansion in the woods that holds a lot of different creatures around. Crossover between the following: Pokemon, Akame ga Kill, Highschool DXD, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Date a Live, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp here I am. Posting another holiday special story I had in mind. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to keep this all in one chapter but if push comes to shove, this will be at least a two-chapter story… hopefully.**

**Anywho, this is not gonna have any characters having their powers in their respective series. So anything like Neptunia characters transforming, High School DXD characters being devils, and Date a Live spirits having their powers such as time manipulation… Well, some characters will still have powers, but not their own abilities.**

**Let's get started on this Anime-Xover Halloween Special.**

Ahh, Halloween. The time of fear, the night of monsters, a time when young ones go out to collect sweets… or it could also be known as the night where people buy a bunch of candy and then make the excuse of it being for Trick-or-Treaters. But for others, it's the time of night to be out partying. Dressing up in their favorite costumes, dancing to the creepiest beats, and to the adults, drinking the night away.

Of course, for one boy, he wasn't particularly excited. Ash Ketchum was currently on his way to a certain costume party that he got invited to by his friends, of which he didn't want to miss. For his costume, he decided he was gonna be Venom since his movie came out not too long ago and he was into the character.

Rather than already being in his Venom costume, he had it in his backpack as he didn't want to be walking in the streets wearing it. So far, he had just gotten past a neighborhood that was decorated to the brim with stuff for Halloween. He sighed as he saw his path was split. He could ether go into the forest or take another walk through another neighborhood.

"Okay, how much farther do I have to go?" Ash asked himself as he took out his phone and opened the GPS app to find out how much farther he had to go. "And… TWO HOURS?!" He yelled out as the phone said that going through the neighborhood would take that long. "I can't do that, the party will be over by time I arrive!" He says as he groaned in annoyance.

He then heard some kind of static like noise and looked down at his phone to see the screen glitching out. He tapped on the scream and it went back to normal but seemed to be rerouting him. It now said it would take forty-five minutes if he were to go through the forest. He looked at the forest and it didn't seem very promising.

Then again when he thought about it, going through the neighborhood would still mean it was all for nothing if he showed up when the party has ended. "… *Sigh* You know what, if I miss the party by taking too long or getting lost in the woods, it's a lose-lose ether way." He says he before decides to take a walk through the forest.

But oh… if only he knew what dangers lurked in that place, especially the danger that currently was watching him through illusions. "Oh, he's perfect. He's the one for me… ~" Says a young lady who was currently tying her hair while watching Ash head into the forest. "He really bought it… now once he's here, I'll have him all to my very self. ~ My dear Ash… ~" She says with an obsessive tone.

(Sometime later)

Sometime had passed since Ash had entered the forest and he was making his way across the path trying to make it to the party in time, but he only got so far before his phone then lost signal and the GPS went out.

"Oh, come on… what was I thinking." He says annoyed as he just decided to follow the dirt path that was his only option left. "For the love of-Why didn't I ask mom to drive me or for Issei to come pick me up." He says as he takes out a flashlight being that it was about to get dark.

As he traveled through the forest, he was humming 'Another Way Out' by Hollywood Undead as it seemed to fit his situation. He was looking around still trying to find if he could get out and eventually lost the trail that he was on which made him grown in annoyance at how he had become lost and regretted taking the path through the forest.

"Of course, I get lost, of course! Unbelievable!" Ash yelled out annoyed. "It couldn't simply be close by, _nooo_, it had to be frick'en out of town. It's probably already started, I'm the only guest that hasn't shown up there, and it's all because I'm lost in this stupid damn-"

"Excuse me, mister?" He squealed like girl as he jumped and frantically pointed the light towards the source of the voice.

It appeared to be a young girl who was around maybe five or seven years old with long light brown hair and wearing a pink coat with a pink hat and she seemed a little startled when Ash flipped out a bit and covered her eyes when having the light shinned on her.

The boy then took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Geez, you scared the living daylights out of me." He says as he looks down at the young girl in front of him.

"Sorry mister…" She says in an apologetic tone.

"Wait, what are you even doing out here in the forest?" He asked her confused.

"I… uh… what are you doing out here in the forest?" She then says trying to seem intimidating, but it obviously wasn't working, and she just made herself look cute.

"Well, I'm trying to find my way to a costume party, and I decided to take a shortcut, which wasn't the best idea. Can you tell me why you're here now?" He asked her again.

"I uh… I was just playing hide and seek with my sister and… and then…" The little girl says while remembering why she was in the forest.

"Oh my gosh, why would kids play hide and seek in the dark? Why would you do it in the forest like this?" He asked her as she looked down while twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, because my sister and I said we were brave and… we just wanted to-" She explains to him.

"To prove that you were brave?" The boy finished her sentence as she nodded. "Of course, you did. How'd that work out for you, exactly?" He asks sarcastically.

"Very well! I'm not scared at all!… but… I… I can't find Rom a-and now…" She then started sniffling and wheezing as her eyes began to water.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay." Ash then knees down and pulls her close to him as he wipes her face a bit before sighing. 'Forget the Halloween party, I can't leave this poor kid like this.' Thinking to himself he made his decision. "Look, I'll help you find your sister, okay?" He then tells the little girl.

She then looked at him with her eyes still teary. "R-really?" She asks him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really need to worry about getting to the party on time to be honest." He tells her again with a smile to reassure her.

"Promise?" The little girl then held her hand and pinky out which caused the boy to look at her for a second before hooking his pinky with hers.

"Yeah, promise."

After that, she smiled brightly. "Yay!" She then jumped at him latching onto him with a hug. "Thank you mister!" She says happy.

"Okay, okay. Now, what does your sister look like exactly?" He then asks her as they separated.

"She looks like… U-um…" The little girl then was in thought.

"Y-you do know what she looks like right?" Ash asks her again.

"Yes, she wears a blue hat like mine!" She then tells him.

"Okay, a similar hat… does she look like you?" He then asks.

"How did you know?" She looked surprised.

"Lucky guess?" He tells her. 'Although, that was a really lucky guess. Basically, twins.' He thought to himself. "Right, I should probably also tell you, my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. What's your name kiddo?" He then asks her.

"M-my name is Ram…" She tells him.

"Ram? So like, Rom and Ram? Cause, you said something about someone named Rom earlier so…" He then asks her as she nodded. "Okay, well, let's go see if we can find her." He then gets back up while holding his hand out as she took it and they started walking while Ram called out her sister's name.

(Several minutes later)

After a few minutes of walking around, while Ram was calling Rom's name, Ash was beginning to think that her sister wasn't anywhere around. As of now, he was giving the little girl a piggyback ride as they were no doubt lost in the forest and he was starting to get worried. He didn't even know Ram for that long nor her sister Rom, but he couldn't help but feel bad for her since they were both little kids.

And for a girl that young to be lost in the forest at night, it would only make him feel guilty for not helping her. "Are you sure she'd be out this far?" He asks her.

"She has to be, where else would she go? Rom!" Ram calls out once more.

Then they heard a crackling sound and looked up to see that dark clouds were covering the sky. "Crud, it's gonna start raining. We should find somewhere to stay for the night." Ash says as he continues walking. "Ah, here we go." He says as he saw something up ahead but as he reached it. "Oh…"

He realized what it was. A large mansion, in the middle of the forest. Still looking in perfect condition with nothing broken and looking creepy as ever. The way the trees were formed didn't help ether. Ram looked nervous when seeing the house, but Ash looked stolid as ever as it didn't really faze him.

"Wow, what a coincidence. A big scary mansion in the middle of nowhere." He says sarcastically.

"A-are we gonna go in there, Mr. Ash?…" Ram asked with a bit of timidy.

"I mean, we might have to." He then says casually.

"WHAT?!" That caused Ram to freak out a bit.

"Calm down. What, you think Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees is gonna pop up and kill us?" Ash then says as Ram seemed more scared as she buried her head into the back of his. "Don't worry, that stuff only happens in scary movies and stuff. All cliché stuff. Not real or anything." He tells her.

Then they heard thunder and then it was slowly beginning to rain as the boy sighed before quickly got under the porch at the front door. "Right on cue." He then says as he heads up to the front door with Ram still clutching onto his back. "Hello?! Anyone home?!" He says as he knocks on the door… no answer. "Hello, anyone there?! Is this place abandoned or something?" He says as he keeps knocking.

"Rom are you in there?!" Ram then calls out only to receive no answer which made her look sad.

"Hello, come on!" Ash says still knocking on the door. "Okay, guess no one's home." He then reaches for the knob and turns it, finding it unlocked. "Good to know we can still get in." He says as he walks inside with the little girl still on his back.

As soon as he walked in, it was pitch black dark and impossible to see anything. Ash began to wonder whether he should go in or not, but then he heard a sneeze and looked towards Ram to see her rubbing her nose which turned red. He didn't want the thought of a poor kid getting sick because of him on his conscious, so he decided to take a deep breath and head in.

"Alright, we should probably stay in here until the storm ends. Although, not really looking forward to the dust in this place." He says while looking around with his flashlight until the lights suddenly came on catching him by surprise. "Okay, convenient." He says as he turns off the flashlight and closed the door.

When he saw the place lit up, he saw the large room with a huge staircase that had bookshelves next to it. It looked more like a rich person's mansion than anything. He then heard a yawn and turned to see that there was a woman walking across to the top of the staircase before she noticed him and looked at him while looking almost tired.

She had long ice blue hair that reached to her knees and wore nothing but a black nightgown, and a smile formed on her face when she saw the boy which caused him to blush. "Oh, hello there." She says as Ash was almost captured by her beauty. "Oh, forgive me for my tardiness, I wasn't expecting any guests to come here." She then tells him.

"N-n-no I-I should be sorry cause… I technically am trespassing, so…" He tells her while waving frantically.

"There's nothing to worry about. With this storm taking place and all, I really wouldn't be surprised to find someone letting themselves into this abode. Though, you're right about you trespassing." She was saying before a sneeze interrupted her.

Ash looked behind him and saw Ram was rubbing her nose again. "You okay, Ram?" He asked her as she buried her head into the back of his.

"Oh, you poor thing!" The woman then says as she rushed down the stairs and then looked at Ram who appeared to be having a running nose. "Oh dear, you must be so cold." She says after putting her hand on the little girl's cheek.

"Yeah, um… is there anywhere we can go where there's heat in this place?" The boy asks her.

The woman proceeded to lead the two upstairs into a living room where Ram was set on a couch close to a fireplace setting her hat beside her. She blew her nose into one of the tissues that she was given and was given a blanket to keep her warm.

"Thank you, ma'am." She then says smiling.

"It's alright, dear. I couldn't let something so innocent and cute like you suffer like that." The woman then says as she rubbed the little girl's cheeks.

"Thanks for helping her. Oh, I should probably introduce myself and tell you why I'm here." Ash then says as he sits down on the couch as well. "My name is Ash Ketchum. I was actually on my way to a costume party for Halloween and I tried to take a shortcut through the forest and… well, I don't think I'm making it there after now anyway." He explains to her.

"Got a little lost?" The woman asks with a giggle.

"Well, not really a little lost." He told her again.

"You really should be careful where you go at night. Especially how dark it is out there." She then hears a whistling sound and turned to the source. "Oh, the tea is done. I'll be right back." She then rushes out of the room quickly.

"Well, that was fast." Ash says to himself before he looked at Ram who still looked cold. "Hey, Ram, how ya holding up?" He asks her.

"I… I'm… okay…" She then says as she covers herself more with the blanket. "Rom…" She mutters while looking sad.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. We're gonna find your little sister, promise. Right now though, we should wait until you feel better before we go looking for her again." He tells her while petting her head.

"Sorry about that." The woman then walks in with a tray along with a tea kettle and three cups. "I originally was gonna have some for myself. But since you are here, would you like some." She says while walking over and setting the tray on a table.

"Sure, thanks." The woman then started pouring the first cup. "So, like I was saying; I met Ram here out in the forest cause she and her sister were… playing hide and seek right?" Ash asks the little girl as she nodded. "Yeah, and now we're here."

"Interesting, yet scary to think about. Young girls shouldn't be out this late alone." The woman says as she finished pouring the second cup. "Right, I should probably introduce myself as well." She then takes the two cups of tea and hands them to her guests. "I am known as Esdeath and I welcome you." She tells them as they take the cups from her.

"Thanks. And, again sorry about intruding. Just, no one was answering so…" Ash tells her as Ram starts drinking.

"Stop apologizing so much dear, it's fine." She tells him while pouring a cup for her as he takes a sip from his. "Besides, it's my fault for not answering it in time. Especially with poor little Ram getting cold like this." She tells them as she pets the little girl's head.

"Yeah, I kinda still take fault in this." He says as the woman sat across from her. "So, is there anybody else that lives in this building?" He asks.

"Oh, quite a few people. You'd be surprised how it is when everyone's up and active. Besides you, there have been a good number of guests that come here." She tells them.

"Really? Why would there be so many people coming to a mansion in the middle of the forest?" Ash had to ask.

"I was surprised as well. But we end up having a lot of guests that appear from time to time" Esdeath continued to tell him.

"Well, there are a lot of different people in this world, am I right?" He says as he looked down at his cup for a second before looking up to see she was gone and he looked around for her.

"I must agree with you on that." He then turned to see her coming through the doorway of the kitchen.

'Wait what?' He thought to himself before shaking his head. 'It's been a long day today, that couldn't have actually happened.' "Anywho, we should probably get going soon." He says as Ram's eyes started to twitch and fall heavy.

"Leaving so soon?" Esdeath then asks.

"Yeah, like I said, we gotta go find Ram's sister. We can't stay here for too long." He then says as he hears the little girl yawn and then start to fall asleep. "Look, maybe I could come back here some time to visit. But, right now…" He says as he fixes the blanket covering her. "… I just… promised that… I'd…" He then says as his eyelids started to fall heavy and his speech slowed dramatically.

"That you'd what?" The woman asks with a smile on her face as Ash's vision began to blur.

"…H-hey… wh-what kind of… tea is?…" He was saying as he was having a hard time staying up.

"It's just some herbal tea, dear." She tells him. Ash looked at the cup, but found that the tea that he hadn't finished was gone and almost like there wasn't any to begin with. "Just relax dear… I'm sure you must be exhausted after tonight…" She giggles as his vision began to darken and the last thing he saw before blacking out, was her eyes glowing red.

(Elsewhere in the mansion)

A certain red-haired girl was looking through a crystal ball watching as the events play out. "Oh dear, Esdeath managed to snag him first. Oh well, I know just what to do." She says before the ball changes to show a black-haired girl in a red maid dress watching them through illusions. "*Sigh*, It's truly a shame that the mistress has already claimed him, but, I intend to have fun none the less. Besides, he might be here longer then he expected." As she says so, the ball then challenged to show a dungeon themed area… and what sat in the corner of that area, was a young girl with short light brown hair.

To be continued…

**I can't do this… I can't do this, I can't make this a oneshot. I'm sorry, I did not intend for it to be anything other than a one-shot, and what it become? A story with more than one chapter. I really need to stop making new stories like this, because Halloween is gonna be over by time I ever do the next chapter and who knows what'll happen during the next Christmas chapter.**

**No really, I'm doing a Christmas one-shot chapter when the holiday comes around, I did one last year. Now I've pretty much made myself do another story that will probably take forever to finish cause I haven't made a new story in forever.**

**But seriously, I intended to make this a one-shot and now I don't know how many chapters this is gonna take. The next chapter might take a while cause of my other stories, but I should have this finished up by at least three to four… hopefully. If you have any suggestions for characters to use for monsters like witches, vampires, ghosts, you name it, tell me in your review.**

**Thank y'all for reading and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's time for the second chapter of this story… I probably shouldn't have prolonged the wait, but… I was actually planning on discontinuing this little series but it's a little late. Anyways, I don't have anything to say, let's just jump right in.**

Black was all that could be seen, at least that's what Ash was seeing. He had his eyes open but he still couldn't see anything. He tried to talk, but all that came out were muffled moans. He was starting to freak out and flail himself about, but he couldn't move. His arms were stuck to what could be believed to be a wall, along with his legs being bound to the floor, yet he still was blinded.

Then he heard the sound of a woman giggling. "Wakey, wakey." He heard a voice that sounded all too familiar. "You've been out for a while now. I'm sure you must be scared out of your mind, huh?" It was Esdeath.

"MMPH! MMMMMPPH!" He yelled through his gag angrily.

"Okay, calm down. I'll take this thing off." She then says as she removed the blinded from his face. "Is that better.

When the blindfold was taken off, the room he was in was dark, safe for a candle lit somewhere beside him. But he was able to see that Esdeath was now wearing what looked like a white general outfit that was showing her cleavage for her large bust, and had thigh-high boots that showed off her thighs. It made him blush, before remembering what happened.

"I can see you staring, you know. I don't mind. ~" She says seductively.

He didn't care about her tone, but he looked around the dark room, and spotted Ram on a bed near the wall. She wasn't tied up or gagged or anything, but was unconscious on the bed sleeping peacefully.

"I must say, it must be my lucky day for such a cute and handsome young man to come by here. It was so hard trying not to just leap at you and… Oh, I don't know what I'd do." She says as she leaned in with her hands on his shoulders, breathing down his neck as he saw her sharp fang-like teeth.

'What the hell? Is she insane?' Ash thought to himself.

"Though, I do feel bad for you since you were trying to help this poor little girl." Esdeath said as she walked over to Ram's sleeping form.

'Hey! Get away from her you lunatic!' He wanted to yell, but all that came out was muffled yelling.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt her." She says while sitting down next to the little girl. "Although…" She then brushed her hand across said girl's hair. "She'll be a lovely addition to the family." She then says while smiling like a maniac.

He was now confused. 'W-what does she mean by 'addition to the family'?'

"While some people would be alright with killing a child, I am not a monster… at least, that kind anyway." She then says as she got up and walked back over to him. "Though, I believe it's time you give me what I wish. ~" She then says as her eyes started to glow red.

Ash grunted and struggled, but the binds were too strong. He tried and tried with all his might, but it was pointless especially since Esdeath had reached him. She giggled as she put her hand on his head and leaned in, getting dangerously close. Then moved his head to the side and leaned into his neck, aiming her fangs at them as he was getting worried.

Then suddenly, a bright light flashed from the side, which blinded him a bit. But Esdeath had fallen and was flailing about, screaming in pain as smoke was emitting from her body. He managed to get his eye opened enough to see it happening, but then saw that she suddenly shrank and took the form of a bat as she flew through a vent.

He was relieved, but was surprised at what he just saw. Then the light turned off before his binds were unlocked and he fell to the ground. He pushed himself up and ripped the gag off as he started to breath profusely before saying…

"What the hell is going on?"

"Get out of here!" He heard a feminine as he turned to the source, seeing the crack where the light came from but could only see as much of an eye. "Get the girl and get your ass out of there!"

"W-what? What the hell is-?"

"I'll try to find and explain everything. But if you wanna stay alive, get out of there before she comes back!"

He was taken aback a bit by the woman's tone. Then he thought of what was going on, looked at Ram and quickly picked her up before rushing out of the room. He continued running down the hall while looking around, seeing the dark stoned walls as his mind was racing.

He was trying to think rationally about what the hell was going on, what he got himself and this girl into, and regretted doing the cliche horror film of going into the haunted house. Then he found stairs, continued to run up them, and opened the door, finding that he was in a break in the road. Several paths to take and the place looked like a fancy mansion.

"Shit, where do I go from here?" He said while looking around.

He then felt Ram stir in his arms as he looked down, seeing her wake up. She then rubbed her eyes, tiredly. "W-what time is it?"

"I-I… I don't know, I…" He told her as she was still drowsy.

But when her vision had cleared up. "Mr. Ash?" She asked before looking around and looking worried. "W-where are we?" She says, scared.

"I don't know… but we need to get out of here." He says, still trying to figure out which path to take as Ram was looking more and more scared.

"W-what's going on?"

"I don't know… I…" He was saying before he saw her scared face and 'Big Brother Mode' had activated. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay. We're gonna get out of here." He quickly said and that seemed to calm her down a bit.

Still, he held her close as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and buried her head into his neck for comfort. He sighed and felt more relieved that she was alright and looked around before. Thinking that it didn't matter, he picked a random path to go down.

Looking around, there were several doors lining the halls as he was wondering if he should go in one of them. Who knows what the doors hid and what could be in them. He believed that the best solution was to just continue down the hall and find where that went before anything. Unfortunately came to a stop as the hallway seemed to go forever.

'T-this can't be right.' He says to himself as Ram moved away from his neck. He then set his attention on one of the doors. 'Do I just pick a random door and go in it?' He thinks as the girl looked at him before he sighed. "Okay… here goes nothing." He says before walking over to it.

He put his hand on the knob, and hesitated. He took in some air before opening up the door. She then found him and the girl in the same living room that the were last in before they passed out… or were drugged at the very least. This made him somewhat relieved.

"Oh, thank god. We can get out of this place." He says in relief as he heads for the door to the entrance.

But when Ash reached, he opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. There wasn't anyway to go through it. There was no main entrance at all. Just a wall blocking and trapping them in. He stepped back and tried to stay calm to make sure Ram wasn't scared.

"No… t-this can't be right… t-there's gotta be another way out of this place." He says before running back to the other door and back into the hall. "There's gotta be somewhere else we can find to leave here." He said as he was looking around.

"M-Mr. Ash…" Ram asks as he looked at her.

"D-don't worry, we're gonna get out of here. Don't be scared." He said as he continued to comfort her.

She nuzzled into his chest as he held her close, then he started running down the hall. Eventually he made it to the end before coming to a stop to the door. He took a deep breath before grabbing the knob and looking inside.

It was large as well, and looked as though it was a library as the walls were littered in books and there was only a few chairs in the room with one table. He looked around cautiously before going in and closing the door behind before sighing in relief.

"Okay, I think we're safe." He then says while patting Ram on the back as she took herself out of his chest and looked around.

She still looked scared but Ash was able to put her down and she could walk beside him. She still had her hand grasping his as he kept a gentle grab around hers, hoping to keep her calm. They then walked over to the table while still being cautious but it seemed as though they were in the clear. Then the boy picked up a piece of paper that was on the table.

"'I know this might seem all new to you. Just know that you're gonna see some crazy s-'" He was saying before looking towards the little girl, who was also listening. "'... stuff. You might think that this is actually not real and some fake haunted house. But you bet your… butt it's not. There are a lot of monsters that roam this mansion, some that might be friendly but also some that are a little psycho.'"

As he read the little girl was starting to look more scared, and so he patted her head before rubbing her back. "'But don't worry, cause if you're lucky you won't have to worry about the bad ones. Just keep an eye out for them and also, say hello to Mirai for me. Have fun now.'" He then finished reading which left him confused not noticing something behind him. "Wait, who's Mirai?" He then says before-

"**I'M MIRAI!" **He jumped as Ram squealed and he grabbed onto her as she clung to him while he got up.

They saw a little girl in front of them, but she didn't look normal. She did in fact have a normal looking body and face, and the gothic dress didn't look out of the ordinary, and the eyepatch could be an exception, but she had a blue tint to her entire look and was completely see through.

"**And I wouldn't expect you to know who I am anyways."** She then says as she appears to be crying. **"W-who would ever talk about a small child like mine who's in their words, a brat!"** She then said through the tears.

"W-what the-" Ash was saying before trailing off.

"**Surprised much? Haven't seen a ghost before in your life?"** She then asked as he didn't know how to respond. **"Yeah, well good for you. The first ghost you ever see before you is a child that just so happened to get lost and appear in this mansion… then end up being trapped inside and… dying… never being able to grow up… a-and…"** She was saying before she started to sob.

When he saw this, he was still a bit freaked out, but him and Ram felt sympathy for the poor girl. Then she broke and started crying profusely before the boy put the other girl down and went to comfort her. But when Ram tried to touch her, her hand went through her body.

Despite that, the brown-haired girl still tried to comfort her. "H-hey, it's oka-"

"**IT'S NOT OKAY!"** She suddenly shouted. **"This place is the worst. All I want to do is go home and the worst part is that even if you die, there's no way to escape this damn place!"** She then started angry crying which made the two step back at her outburst. **"SO DON'T TELL ME THAT IT'S OKAY!"** She then screamed before flying off crying, going through the ceiling.

"What the hell?…" Ash mumbled to himself out of confusion.

"W-was she a ghost?" Ram asked out of fear.

"... Uh… I-I think so." He says before cautiously looking around the room. "I-I think we should get out of here."

He then took her hand and led her out of the room and into another hallway. This one though seemed wider than the other, and there didn't seem to be many doors close to each other. The boy was cautious as he looked around, trying to think of what door he should go through and which could be a trap or who knows what?

Then he heard some noise coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like a man shouting some things and there was some strange static heard as well. He gulped and walked over to that said door, but gestured for Ram to stay back as he was only gonna take a peep into the room. When approaching, he heard laughter and didn't want to know what it could be.

When taking a look inside, he was surprised by what he saw. There were a bunch of people inside, and while some looked human, others didn't. There were some that were either missing something like a limb, others with something like an axe in their head, one looked like an anthropomorphic wolf with a white undershirt, a few that were transparent like Mirai and there even some holding weapons like a buzzsaw.

He heard them all began laughing which made him curious. He was sure they were watching some kind of horror film with people dying, but to his surprise, they were all watching a Markiplier FNAF Compilation on a large screen. Which made him feel less scared.

"_Where'd he come from? Where'd he go? Where'd he come from, Cotton Eye Joe?"_

It then got to the part where Mark started doing his 'Cotton Eye Joe' joke and they all laughed hysterically. Ash chuckled a bit but then decided to get out as his smile dropped in confusion.

"Mr. Ash?" He heard and looked down, seeing Ram was still waiting. "What was it?" She then asked.

"... Uh… i-it's nothing." He just tells her. "L-let's go." He says before taking her hand and they went down the hall looking for somewhere to go. 'T-this is supposed to be some haunted house?' He thought to himself.

The boy was scared at first, especially with how Esdeath acted and when they met Mirai, but that little thing he saw didn't give him any fear by any means. It went from scary to not scary pretty fast. However, Ram still looked worried.

"Okay, Ram…" He came to a stop and knelt to her level. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. I can-"

"I-I'm not scared! I'm brave!" She cut him off while pouting, which he still found cute. "I-I just… w-what if I never see Rom again? What if she was captured by-"

"H-hey, hey, don't worry. I promised you that I'd help you find her didn't I? We'll find her and get out of this place together, okay?" He then says after patting her head.

"O-okay…" She says in a saddened tone.

Ash smiled a bit before standing up and looking around wondering where they should go next. The last one he went in wasn't so creepy, so was it possible that the others wouldn't? Should he take that risk? Then he started to hear something that definitely set a creepy atmosphere. It was 'London Bridges Falling Down' however slowed down and more eerie.

Ram quickly hugged the boy's arm for comfort as he patted her head. Then he crouched down and picked her up as she held him tightly and buried her head into his neck. He started walking through the halls, keeping cautious of where he was going.

The music was getting closer, which made him come to a stop for a second, figuring out that the room with the music was closer as well. When he found which door the music was coming from, he was eerie as to what it could be. He put the girl down and gestured to her to wait outside once more as he had to be sure.

With that said, he started to slowly open the door and peek inside. When he did, he saw that the room was smaller than the others with a fireplace and a chair in the middle of the room with a table. On that table was one of those old music boxes with a horn and a little stick on the disc playing.

He just sighed before opening the door completely. "It's okay, there's nothing here." He says while walking inside as the little peaked in. He moved the stick off which caused the music to stop before turning to her as she walked over. "See? Whoever set this thing up is just trying to scare us."

Ash patted her head as she seemed relieved and they were about to leave. Then suddenly, they heard the music continue which stopped them in their tracks. Turning around, the stick was back where it was and the music was playing once again. This made Ram scared once more, and he was also scared himself.

He was shaking a bit and started to slowly take steps towards the music box. When he made it over, he stared at it for a second, then started to reach his hand out. He hesitated… clearly he was a bit worried by what would happen if he stopped it again. He grabbed the stick and slowly began to take it and the moment the music stopped-

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Ash then screamed and fell on his ass before crawling back as Ram held him and fear. There was now a girl with dark hair in twin-tails while wearing what looked like a fancy type of dress with cleavage and had a red tint around her while she was transparent.

"**Why are you touching my stuff? Do you know to keep your hands to yourself?!"** She then yelled out of annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think-" He says before she cut him off.

"**Tch, I'm trying to get some rest over here. I finally got away from my annoying sister, and want some time to relax."** She then said out of annoyance.

"O-okay…" Ash says as he got up then thought of something. "Wait why are you listening to some creepy music to relax?"

"**It just sounds relaxing, okay? At least it sounds nicer than Ryouna's moans for 'Oh Ryoubi, please do this and that to me'! Anything sounds better than that."** She told them. **"Now, I'm not gonna judge you for taking a kid to a place like this, so do not judge me for what I'm listening to. You got that?"** She then explained to her as annoyed as ever.

"Y-yeah."

"**Good… now if you excuse me, I need some time."** She then says before floating over and sitting on the chair.

Then she vanishes before the music box starts again. Rather than being scared from the whole thing, the two just left the room and left her be. They started walking down the hall until the music couldn't be heard anymore.

"Y'know, this isn't really as scary as I expected. I expected a whole lot worse." Ash said to really no one else in the room.

"That girl was just mean." Ram said as she was a bit annoyed by the treatment that the ghost girl had.

"Yeah, but she seems to be making the most of her life here in this place. Even so, that Esdeath woman gives us enough of a reason to leave this place." He then says before his thoughts trailed back to the voice he heard earlier.

"_I'll try to find and explain everything. But if you wanna stay alive, get out of there before she comes back!"_

'We should probably start looking for her. If she knows something, she can help us.' He thought to himself before taking Ram's hand. "Come on, we should keep looking for a way out." Then started leading her down the hall.

After a bit of walking, they reached the end of hall and the boy sighed in annoyance before looking around. There were two paths, which meant having to choose which one to go down once again. He didn't want to take too long so he just decided to go down the left path. But then came to a stop when he saw what was at the end of the hall.

There was someone there, clearly a girl judging by her outfit and body shape. She had long platinum hair, was wearing a red school uniform, however her face was covered entirely by a creepy mask.

For a few seconds him and the little girl stared at her as she returned the stare in their direction. Then she turned and started walking to the right of the hall, disappearing from sight.

"... WELL! I think we should go THIS way." Ash then says as he turned around with Ram and started leading her down the other path.

He didn't know what the other girl was, but judging by first impressions, he didn't want to take the chance of becoming her next victim. As the young one, she turned to look back where she saw the girl before looking back in front of her.

Then after another little bit, they found that the hall was almost like it was endless once again. And now the boy regretted not going down the other way. He looked around all the doors that were close by and gave up before deciding to pick a random door and look inside.

To his surprise, all he found was a single lighted spot, revealing a table in the middle of the room. And sitting across that very table was a jet-black haired girl who had her head down, hiding her face. She was wearing the exact same uniform that the masked girl had on at the end of the other hall. Then she started to raise her head and he saw her darkly smiling face and her blood red eyes.

That made both him and the little girl a little startled when they saw her, before she then said… "Oh, wow, I wasn't told that we had new guests over." She then says in an excited tone as her dark smile had turned into a happy one. "It's so nice to meet you!" She then says while jumping out of her seat and skipping over to them. "I haven't seen anyone new around here in forever!" She then says happily.

'Okay, she must be one of the nice ones.' Ash thought to himself before clearing his throat. "Um, hey, it's nice to meet you too, um… My name is Ash and this here is Ram." He says as Ram shyly waves her hand but mostly stays behind his leg.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing. Hi there." The girl then leaned down to her level giving her a whole-hearty smile.

"Um, h-hi." The little girl says back, still shy.

"As I've said, it's been a long time since anyone came around this mansion. I was wondering when I'd finally get to introduce myself to someone new. I know I've already said this, but it's so nice to meet you." The black-haired girl said to them.

"Well, we're happy to find that there is someone we can talk to. Especially after first impressions." The boy told her.

"Oh, I'm guessing you met Esdeath then. Don't mind her, she can get a bit feisty when hungry. We all do anyways." She explained before realizing. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't exactly tell you my name. My name is Yumeko." She introduced herself now.

"Um, hello Yumeko."

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, if you wouldn't mind…" She then says while stepping back and gesturing towards the table. "Would you like to play a game with me?" She then asks in a cutesy tone.

That of course made the boy blush, especially since she technically was his age, then again… "W-what kind of game exactly?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, I was hoping we could play Rock Paper Scissors." She then asked which surprised him.

"Oh, well that's harmless enough." Ash then says in some relief while him and Ram walked further in. "I guess one game couldn't hurt."

"Maybe, though we're not playing a normal game of Rock Paper Scissors." Yumeko then says as the boy looked worried. "The type we'll be playing won't be using our hands. When the game begins, we are given three cards that have the choices of rock, paper, and scissors." She explained.

"T-that sounds unnecessary. What's wrong with doing it with our hands?" He had to ask her.

"Well, it's more interesting like this. But, we're not always gonna have different choices when we are handed the cards." She then says which made him look confused. "You see, when we are handed the cards, they're randomized and it's possible that we might actually end up getting two cards that have the same choice, or all three could be the same as well." She explained to him.

"Well, I guess it sounds more interesting like that." He then said.

"Now what do you wish to bet?"

He then looked more confused. "Wait what?"

"We're meant to put something up to gamble aren't we?"

"Wait, wait, wait, you never said anything about gambling."

"Oh, I thought you'd understand by now. This specific version of Rock Paper Scissors is for gambling. It only makes it all the more fun." She explained as he sighed. "Now what would you like if you were to win?" She asked him.

"Uh… I don't know, can you tell us how to get out of this place?" He asked and she stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." She says which makes him groan in annoyance. "How about I lend you this?" She then pulls out a flashlight.

"... A flashlight?"

"Not just any flashlight." Yumeko then shined it on her index finger then smoke was emitting with the sound of sizzling as her finger showed burnings as the boy and little girl looked shocked. "This flashlight specifically is used to fend off against vampires. You can use it the next time you see Esdeath if you want." She explained to him while turning off the light.

'Well, that would explain the fangs and other stuff I saw happen to her.' Ash thought to himself before asking. "Wait does that mean that you're…" He was asking.

She looked a bit dumbfound before noticing. "Oh, right. I forgot." She then brushed her hair behind her neck showing bite marks. "You see, we vampires are one of the many occasional beasts you'll see during the night. I'm sure this little gadget will come in handy so I'm sure you'll want to use this often." She told him.

"Yeah, that'll do. What do you get?" He asked her.

"Well, since this will be some major help for you…" She then says before her eyes flashed red. "I am feeling quite hungry." She then says darkly which made the two step back. "So, I'm hoping that in return… you can give me your blood to feast upon." She then says while showing her more scary face.

"... Uh… h-how much?"

"... How much do you think?"

After that, Ash and Ram now looked scared, and the boy immediately had second thoughts. "Okay, you know what? I changed my mind. We have other places to be and-" He was saying with a fake smile as he was about to lead themselves out.

Then was cut off, when he heard a door slam and lock which made him fling his head to where the sound was. Then he saw the same platinum haired, masked girl standing in front of the door, staring right at him. That made the two of them freeze up.

"I don't think you have the right to say no." Ash flinched as he heard Yumeko's voice right behind him. "You did agree didn't you?" He then felt her snake her hands around his shoulders. "And there's no going back on a promise now." She then says as he felt her breath right against the back of his neck.

Now here Ash and Ram were locked in a room with the two ladies while one clearly was crazy. He was being forced into a game where it could very well cost him his life and now the little girl he was supposed to be protecting was in risk as well. He had wondered now what would happen to him. Could he win this game and get out alive… or will he die trying.

**To be continued…**

**To those who are still reading… thank you for doing so, and sorry if I pissed you off by waiting an entire year to do the next chapter. It'll probably be another entire year until I update again, but if I'm feeling generous I might make it sooner.**

**Though, with how long it takes to do these chapters, it might as well feel like I died and someone came to post for me. But trust me, I'm not dead. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did and are still gonna read even after waiting a year, I'm grateful for you doing so. If you have any suggestions, I'm also open to hear.**

**Thank you for reading, and stay tuned.**


End file.
